Pokemon Ranger: JNPR Version
by Aura's Bane
Summary: Dark storms gather as Jaune Arc forges his way in the world with his friends and pokemon. Lying his way into one of the worldest most prestigious Pokemon Ranger Academies, he is still just the fool. But everyone's favorite wannabe Knight, is far more than he seems.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Rwby, they belong to their respected owners. If I did, Ash would be a background character or that ultimate challenge/Mt. Silver hermit thing he did in the gen 2/4 games. As for Rwby,…..darn you Miles and Kerry, as much as I loved Pyrrha, I understand why you did it and it is perfect. Hopefully Jaune will continue to progress into the leader/hero he can be or just go dark as antiheroly possibly. Frankly I am fine with either. Oh, side note, this fanfiction will be based on the show for Rwby and the Pokemon video games and PTU, Pokemon Tabletop United, The pokemon table top RPG.

Pokemon Ranger: JNPR Version

The world of Remnant, a world like no other, one full of wonder and mystery. A world fill of Huntsmen, warriors and guardians of the wilds and cities alike. They are the first line of defense against the Grimm, monsters made of darkness that have long besieged the race of men. But all is not lost against such a threat, the Grimm can be turned into Pokemon, beasts of great elemental power, through the power of Aura. But Huntsmens, or Pokemon Rangers, are not simply born, they are forged.

The House of Arc

"…And so Arcadius, your great, great, and 15 more greats, grandfather raised his blade, Crocea Mors, and let out a might shout.

"Come then, Beast! Dance with me!"

The great dragon roared at his challenge and reared back it's mighty head, readying a fire blast. Your grandfather's companion, Sevrus the Gallade, dashed and stuck the beast as he charged forth. The two slashed the dragon in a maddening dance of slashes."

A young Jaune Arc sat wide eyed on the floor with his sisters as his father described the battle.

"And the." "The Fool of a man was burnt to a crisp by the grimm dragon. The end, now off to bed." His mother interrupted his father briskly. He sighed in disappointment as he rose.

"You never let dad get to the good parts." He whined.

"They all end the same, the hero dies. Plus, your sister like my stories better."

"But your stories are boring, The great maiden this, the great maiden that. She doesn't sound so great. I want to be a great warrior and slay witches like Arcadius." Jaune froze as the words tumbled out of his mouth and his mother grabbed him by the ear, as his father just looked away to stare into the fire.

She dragged him to the cellar door and yanked open the door. "You need to stop dreaming like a child, you are never going to be a monster and a murder like all the fools out there!" He yelped as she tugged him forward, sending him tumbling down the steps. "Now you are going to sleep down here and grow up. No more fairy tales." He started to cry as the door slammed shut and locked as darkness enveloped him.

Air Space outside of Vale, Seven Years Later

The air ship glides through slight turbulence as several Rangers in training mill about the vessel on its way to Beacon Academy, one of the four great Pokemon Ranger Academies. The ship hit another patch of rough air and our hero groan weakly as he stumbles to the nears waste bin. Jaune pushed his way across the dock, clutching a hand tightly over his mouth.

"Blaaaaa," "MY BOOTS!" "EW!"Jaune moaned weakly muttering apologies as he quickly escaped to the nearest waste bin.

"I hate flying." He groaned, bracing himself over the binned. He collected himself as best he could, one of his hands drifted to the pokeball on his belt, gripping for comfort. "I am making a great first impression."

"…Welcome to Beacon Academy." Jaune lifted his head to catch the tail end of the welcome message over the viewing screen. He felt the ship start to descend as his stomach lurched again. Heaving himself out the bin, he wobbled to the exit hatch. "You will not vomit again, almost off this death trap. A couple more minutes." He muttered quietly as several students pushed pass him. His stomach lurched as the ship swooped down in wide sweep. His eyes widened in terror as he started to shove his way to the door as his hand shoot up to his mouth. 'No, no, no, no.'

Jaune burst through the doors as the ship came to a stop b-lining straight for the nearest trash can. After a good minute of retching, he was certain he had nothing left. He woozily pried himself away, wiping his mouth, grimacing at the taste of bile. Glancing around, he quickly spots a vending machine.

He sighed in relief as the machine dispense his drink. Popping the top and taking a swig, a large boom echoed through the area causing him to choke. Coughing, he dropped his drink as made to the source of the boom.

After a few minutes of searching the area, he came upon a young girl falling on her knees and then to her back with a defeated look on her face. He took a deep breath before walking up to her and extending a hand.

"Hey,…..I'm Jaune."

She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up, before a look of recognition crossed her face. "Aren't you the guy that throw up on the ship?"

"All I am saying is motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on?" Jaune ranted as the two walked down the pathway through Beacon.

"Sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said apological.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you…nevermind, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." He muttered the second half before continuing. "Anyway, the name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Really?" She asks skeptically.

"They will," he replied a bit too quickly. "Well, I hope they will,….. I mean, my mom always say that,…..never mind." He finishes defeatedly.

An awkward silence surrounds them as they continued walking. Ruby wanting to dispel the silences quickly looks around before reaching to her belt and tossing out a pokemon. "So, I got this guy." She said an orange dog-like pokemon. Jaune jumped slightly, "Is that a…"

"Yeah, this is my partner Zwei, he is a Growlithe. Oh, and this thing." Ruby said as she grabbed her weapon off her back, transforming it into a scythe.

"Whoa, that is cool." Jaune said in awe as the Zwei bounced beside Ruby, sniffing out Jaune curiously.

"It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." A confused expression crossed Jaune's face. "It is a gun."

"Oh, cool."

"What about you?"

"Hm, oh, well I got this sword." He said as he unsheathed his sword. Ruby oooooh curiously. "The sheath turns into a shield." He said as he grabbed it from his waist and popped open. He fumbled with it as it slipped from his grasp. His Pokeball slipped off his belt as he juggled the shield. A large flash of light and a pop echoed across the cobblestone.

"Baaa?"

Ruby's eyes lite up and Zwei barked excitedly as Jaune's pokemon materialized. "It is so cute and fluffy." She squealed. The Mareep, surprised by the newcomers bolted behind Jaune's leg, causing him the trip backwards just as he caught his shield.

"Ah no, Fluffy," Jaune yelled as he tumbled to the ground. She giggled. It baaed nervously from under Jaune's legs as it eyed the strange woman and her predator hound.

Jaune glared and huffed," Don't let his disarming form fool you, he is a powerful and courageous warrior." Zwei barked again as it tried to get closer. The poor thing jumped so high that it bumped into the underside of its trainer's legs, knocking itself out. But not before releasing a small static wave.

Ruby tried so hard to keep a stiff lip, but the look on Jaune's face as his muscles stiffened and locked up was too much. "You look like a Torkoal trapped on its back." She said as the laugher tumbled out.

"Fluffy, why now?" He growled, glaring at his passed-out companion.

Ruby's laughing and Jaune's dismay were suddenly interpreted by the chime of a large bell. The two blinked for a second before Ruby burst into panic.

"Oh no, we are going to be late!" She cried. "Jaune! Get unparalyzed!"

"Right, give me a second to limber up, and then you can lead the way."

Ruby blinked for a moment, "I was following you."

Awkward silence washed over the two. "We are doomed!" She shouted over dramatically as she vanished in a blur of petals. Suddenly, she was over him, grabbing Fluffy's ball and returning him. "Zwei, find big sis!" The Growlithe sprang into action, sniffing the stonework before taking off. "Good boy."

Her yelled in terror as he found himself being dragged at super speed by his ankle.

The two crashed through the auditorium with a large boom, as ruby recalled Zwei. A still paralyzed Jaune skidded to a halt with a flurry of sparks. The entire hall shifted their gaze to the two, as did Miss goodwitch. Green eyes narrow, as she clears her throat loudly. "Glad that you two could finally join us." She said clearly annoyed as she waved her wane and Jaune's body straightened out with several loud cracks and pops before floating to his feet.

Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head as she glanced around. "Oh, look! There is my sister, see you later Jaune." She says as she disappeared in the crowd in a burst of rose petals.

Jaune could only blink in confusion as she vanished. "Great, now where am I going to find another cute, quirky girl." He sighed as he stretched his unparalyzed but still stiff limbs as he causally scanned the room. His hand drifted to the ball on his belt as he nerves started getting the better of him. So many powerful and experienced students milled about. "This is what you want, you deserve to be here as much as anyone else." He muttered lost in doubt.

"….Like tall, blond and scraggly." His head popped up a little as those words drifted into his ears. He glanced over at the cute snowy haired girl talking to Ruby. 'It is a sign.'

Before he could make his way over to her, a tall, white haired walked up to the mic. Jaune half focus on the headmaster's odd but short speech. Miss Goodwitch stepped up shortly after dismissing the students. Seeing his opportunity, he slid up to the girls. "I am a natural blonde."

Jaune woke up the next morning after a long, awkward night of sleeping in the ballroom with the rest of the new students. Students milled about, getting ready for the first day of classes. Jaune made a quick sweep before sighing in disappointment when he couldn't spot Ruby or Weiss. He checked his scroll before nearly freaking as he leapt out of his sleeping bag. He stumbled through getting dressed, breakfast and feeding Fluffy.

"Where is my locker?" He muttered to himself as he brushed past Ruby and Yang. "I don't remember counting this high. 636, 636, 636, come on, where are you?"

He continued his frantic search. He passed by Weiss and a Red-head who was vaguely familiar. "I don't know, I think I will let the chips fall where they may." The redhead said offhandedly. Weiss, however, was lost in her own thoughts of school domination.

"You know what else in great, me, Jaune Arc." He said as smoothly as he could as he leaned against the lockers.

Weiss rolled her eye and scoffed," You again." He redhead smiled lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Yeah, yeah," He said as he brushed her to the side. 'Don't get greedy. Focus on Weiss. Confidence.' He reminded himself in his head. "So Wiess, couldn't help but over hear your fondness for me." He said flexing his arms a little.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed, I am quite the catch. So, I have been hearing rumors about teams, I think you and would me a good one." Fluffy's ball wiggled a moment before zapping him with a small shock. He winced but powered through it.

"I believe teams are made up of four Rangers and whatever their partners are, so…" He redhead chimed in but Jaune interrupted. "You don't say," He said as he slid over to her. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and you might just be able to join the winning team." He said, dripping with machismo. Another small shock wrecked his spine as he powered now.

Weiss, clear annoyed, muscled her way between them. "Look, Jaune was it, do you have any idea how you are talking to?"

"Not in the slights, snow angel." He said with all the confidence in the world.

"This is Pyrrha," The redhead waved politely. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy."

"Never heard of it."

She hmphed, "She is the four time winner of the Minstel Regional Tournament in a row. A new record!"

"The what now?" He said, clearly unfamiliar.

Weiss finally reaching her limit, shout at him. "SHE IS ON THE FRONT OF EVERY BOX OF PUMPKABOO PETE'S MARSHMELLOW FLAKE BOX!"

In that moment, Fluffy's ball burst open with a burst of light. Pyrrha blinked as she blinked away the spots that swarmed her vision. Something soft nudged her leg. She looked down to her surprise, to find a yellow wool cladded pokemon staring up at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

He gasps, "That is you! They only do that for athletes and cartoon characters!" Fluffy baas as he prods her leg. She gives a soft smile as she bends down slightly and scratches behind one of its ears. He licks her hand before baaing in confusion.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." The poor sheep looks at Jaune with big eyes.

"She isn't made of cereal, she is just on the box. Plus, you already had some for breakfast." He replied as Wiess looked on, extremely frustrated, while Pyrrha looked amused.

"So all that being said, do you really think you really think you and you poorly trained pokemon are in a position to ask her to be on your team." Wiess scoffed as Jaune's shoulders slumped and Fluffy prodded the ground.

"I guess not," He said sadly as a soft baa echoed him.

"I think you will make a great leader." Pyrrha consulted him as he perked up.

"D'oh, stop it."

Wiess just hfffed, before turning on her heels. "Stop enjoying him." She said as she turned on her heels.

"Wait Wiess!" He shouts franticly, going after her. Pyrrha stumbled back a step, bouncing Fluffy, scaring the poor thing jolts forward into his ranger's legs, sending them both to the ground in a heap.

"I'm sorry."

The Intercom sparks to life," Will all first year student make their way to the cliff for initiation." Pyrrha smiled apologetically as she passed them.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Ditto," He groaned.

Phew, finally got this started. I am a little rusty so please comment and review the story. Also the story will start to diverge from the show in the next part so don't worry. Oh, shout out to TheSoulfulBard for inspiring me to write this.


	2. Partners at First Flight

Once again disclaimer, I don't own Rwby or Pokemon.

The three were the last to arrive at the cliffs.

"I do not tolerate tardiness, I expect you three all be on time in the future, or you won't last long here." Miss Goodwytch said pointedly.

"It was my fault, Miss Goodwytch." Jaune said remorsefully, now standing on his own two feet.

Her glare turned solely to him. "Let's pray you shape up, Mr. Arc. For everyone's sake." Snickering drifted though some of the students already on the cliffside. "Laugh now, by the end of the day, he may very well be your partner." Everyone went silence as Juane's head dropped as he made his way to the lineup.

"On that note, yes, your partners will be decide today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin followed up before taking a sip form his mug.

"What?!" Ruby all but cried out in despair.

"You will be launched into the forest and must find your way to the temple at the far end of the forest and retrieve a relic. After you have the relic make your way back to the school. I hope you all have a landing strategy Any questions?" Ozpin finished calmly as a great deal of the first year students got ready.

"Um….professor, when you say landing strategy, will we be getting parachutes or something?"

"Good, since none of you have any questions, happy flying." Ozpin said completely ignoring him as one by one students were launched into the air. The ground suddenly lurched at an angle under his feet, sending him sailing into the skies.

"I HATE FLYING!" He roared as his stomach threaten to rebel against him. 'Shit, I am going to die! I am going to hit the ground or a tree or a rock, does a rock count as hitting the ground, whatever and go splat. Wait, I could use Fluffy as a landing pad or a pillow. No, then we will both end up as pancakes.' His thoughts raced trying to think a wait out of his certain doom.

Elsewhere in the Forest

A certain Ginger's head perks up for a moment as she rockets to the ground. "My pancake senses are tingling." She sings lightly before hitting the ground with a boom.

Nora happily sprung to her feet like hitting the ground like a comet was nothing at all. She dusts herself off before pulling out her hammer and unclipping a Pokeball from her belt. It pops open with a burst of light as the hyperactive huntress in training adopts a wicked grin. "Cheeky, find Ren. I want pancakes!"

Pyrrha soared through the air, the tree tops racing by below her. She grabbed the ball at her waist and through it ahead of her before raising her shield. With a flash, her Aaron martialized before her. Out stretching her free hand past the bronze shield, a black haze enveloped it. Latching on to Pokemon with her semblance, she pulled him to her. He lands crouched on the disk, magnetized to it like a giant weighted spike.

The two start to drop like a stone, plummeting to the canopy below. "Phyrros, protect!" She shouts above the air rushing around her. A green barrier shimmers around the Pokemon and subsequently her shield as she pulls herself into a crouch against it.

The two crash through the treetop, shattering branches and trunks alike. With a mighty thunk, they come to a halt as Phyrros lands like a massive dart. His trainer slides on to a large branch beside them. The metal clad creature follows suit, shaking off the impact like it was nothing. She smiles as she kneels, giving him a pet. "Perfect execution as always." He responded with a low rumble.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A yell in terror breaks the two out of their moment as a screaming blonde sails overhead. Pyrrha hefted, Milo, her spear rifle, into the air and took aim with her thumb outstretched. With a mighty throw and a gun shot, the spear cutter through the air.

Phyrros gave her a sideways glance. She met his gaze before giving a sheepish halve shrug.

A resounding "OW!" echoed through the forest followed by a muffled "Thank you."

"I'm sorry!" Phyrros rolled his eyes as the green barrier shone back to life and walked to the edge before plopping off the branch.

"Now that was a landing," Yang said as she stretched out the kink in her shoulders. A pebble flies at her head as she lazily dodges out of the way. A small, black and white bear with twig in its mouth bounces couple more pebbles in its' palm as it glares at her. "Your aim sucks, ya big baby." Another pebble whizzes by her head. "Alright, Kodiak, alright, we will get moving."

He drops his ammo as she strolls pass him, following in her wake. A low growl rumbles in the brushes before too long, as two Ursa emerge from the tree line. Yang just grins as she cracks her knuckle, her Pancham mimic the gesture before a brief burst of red aura engulfs him. "Well it is about time."

The two charge forward as Yang's gauntlets transform and cock. "Kodiak, Karata Chop aim for the knee."

A red glow bathes the little bear's paw as he chops horizonal, connecting just as Yang's fist crashes into its jaw. The Grimm goes flying, spinning in the air from the momentum of the blows. The other Ursa swipes at them, claws glowing a bright white. Yang grins as she sidesteps each blow, swiping around her head. Kodiak circles around it, seemingly forgotten. Yang laughs as her partner leaps into the air, hitting its side with a series of punches. It stumbles forward, knocked off balance by the surprise blow. They stop as it starts to pick itself up, chuckling lightly. "Man, this isn't even a warm up."

The spotted bears cocky grin morphs into a grasp of horror. "What's wron,…." Yang trails off as a strand of blonde hair drifts in the air in front her. Her eyes turn red as her own aura bursts to life, her body shaking in rage. The Pancham winces as it slowly backs up.

The Ursa never stood a chance, as a fist slammed into the side of its face shattering the bone plate and snapping its neck. She panted in fury as Kodiak cautiously approached her. Another roar ripped through the air as the first Grimm front earlier charged at them. The two swung at it, only for it to stop short and collapse, a blade sticking out of its back. Yang's eye shifted back to normal as she blinked in confusion.

A black hair woman, pushed her way out of the bushes and retrieve her weapon. "I guess we are partners then." Yang replied as Blake rolled her eyes. A light tap of her thigh drew her attention, only to find her Pokemon holding the offending strand from early with a shit-eating grin plastered all over its face.

"You are a punk, you know that." She said with a growl. Her eyes widened in shock, her Pokemon's grin fading in confusion. He glanced behind himself only to find himself staring back.

"Teammates at first sight, Zwei! That is insane!" Ruby ranted as Zwei bounced along at her heels. "We have to find Yang. I am Blake wouldn't be horrible, I mean she is kinda quiet but that isn't a bad think. That is always Jaune, he seems….nice." Her voice trails off as she slows and glances over at her Pokemon. Zwei looks back at her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Ruby can't help back smile, her anxiety draining out of her at the sight on her puppers.

"You don't have a care in the world do you." She whispered as he started sniffing around. She could only shake her head with her rifle in hand as she followed him. He suddenly stopped at a bush, sniffing furiously before crutching down and letting loose a growl.

"Did you find Yang, boy?" Her only answer was the fire hound taking off like a bullet into the undergrowth. Ruby transformed her weapon into the Scythe mode and gave chase. The sounds of battle filled her ears as she rushed headlong into a clearing. A shout took her by surprise as she skidded to a halt, throwing the other huntress off balance. The result was a line on flame and a charred evergreen.

"Watch where you are going!" The familiar snow haired heiress shouted.

"I am trying to help!"

"You are just getting in the way!" Weiss retorted as she spin the revolver as the base of her rapier before letting a blast of ice. The wave of frost washed over the attacking Beowolfs, freezing some of them in place. A dark blur glided across the ice before disappearing and reappearing at one of the Grimm's immobile flank. The Grimm rutted back with a crack as the figure launcher into it, turning into smoke but it even hit the ground.

Ruby and Zwie were busy, rushing around the battlefield, slashing and burning as they went. The two pairs slaughtered monster after monster, their numbers quickly dwindling. The straggler turned tail and run.

 **"Zwei, Ember!""Icy Wind!"**

A rush of fire and ice charged across the clearing, quickly over taking their foe. The two attacks collided halfway, neutralizing each other and showering the retreating Grimm in lukewarm water.

"What the hell was that!" Wiess screamed as she marched up to the shorter huntress.

"I told you, I was helping!" Ruby shouted back as Zwei looking at the two with his head cocked in confusion before glancing at an extremely disinterested Sneasel. It jumped as he started sniffing and hissed clearly annoyed.

After several minutes of arguing, Weiss spin around with a huff and snapped. Her Pokemon immediately fell in line behind her. Zwei looked up at his trainer with a puzzled look on its muzzle as Ruby muttered and absentmindedly slashed a tree.

Wiess stomped her way through the through the forest, muttering to herself.

"Hello?" A muffled voice asked from above her. Hanging from a tree by a spear face first, was the weird blonde from earlier. She couldn't help but stare as Jaune struggled to push himself away from the trunk only to slip and smack back into the tree with a painfully crunch.

"Well, she could have been this loser." She huffs before turning around.

"Weiss?! Is that you? Weiss?!"

She just keep walking, passing Ruby as she grabbed her by the hood and dragged her away.

"Ruby!? Weiss?! Please come back?" He let out a muffled cry. A quiet rustle of brush and a Baa were his only response. "Every time, Fluff, every single damn time." He muttered bitterly.

Another rustling appeared minutes later, "Still have room on your team?"

"Pyrrha?! Please help me down from here?" He pleaded. Moments later, he felt the spear holding him up side away but he fell to the ground. "OW, thank you."

"I am sor," She got halfway through her apology before he turned to face her. "JAUNE, your nose!"

Jaune looked her for a moment before looking down to bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh as grabbed his broke nose before setting it with a loud snap and a suppressed howl of pain. "Is it straight, Fluffy?" He asked in a strain voice. The sheep gave the closest thing to a shrug it could give.

"Jaune, why didn't you active your aura?!" She half shouts as he pressed a red cloth to his nose to help stop the bleeding. He gave her a bewildered look. "You know what aura is, right?"

"Of course I do." His reply muffled by the cloth. "Aura, is that magic power stuff."

Her shoulders visibly dropped," Aura, is the energy that flows through all things. It protects us, heals us and gives us powers as huntsmen and huntresses beyond the average human or fanus."

"Oh, I knew that. I don't use magic." I said as he pulled away the now rag to a dryer patch. "Plus, it is only a broken nose, it isn't the first time."

"Jaune, all ranger have access to aura." His eyes widen in shock before he shares a look with his Pokemon. "Jaune, would you like me to unlock your aura."

"You can do that?"

"Most wouldn't know how, my family still holds on the some of the old traditions, like aura being unlocked from mentor to student."

"Yeah that would great." She nodded before totally invading his personally space and put her arms on his chest and temple.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality,"

 _"For it is in death that we claim victory,"_

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

 _"It is in this, that we become conquerors, honorably and virtuous to ascen,"_

"Infinite in distance and unbound in death."

" _Jaune, take those and run, boyo, Run now!"_

Pyrrha's eyes shot open, as she felt the energy leave her before rushing back like a roaring tide, nearly knocking her back. "You have lot of Aura. Jaune?"

He blinked, his body now bathed in a harsh, white glow. She imagined he would have felt the rush she did but he just looked somber.

"Hm, oh." He looked down as the light faded from around him as he felt a tinging in his nose.

"I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy the protect you is now your own. Are you alright?" She asked, eyeing him with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine. We better get a move on though." He said as he stuffed the rag back in his pocket and thumbed the pommel of his sword absently.

Wow, a chapter two, I am actually kinda surprised that I finished it. Like I said in the first chapter I am a little rusty but I am starting to build up steam. I am toying with the idea of making a series of Rwby AU one-shots, but this story is my first focus. Also, a huge thank you to everybody that followed this story, it really encouraged me to make writing.

On a side note, I hate Rwby's whole Colors as Names rule, but I am going to do my best to still with it. It makes coming up with meaningful and non-boring character annoying all hell. And don't even get me started on the Color Rule applying to TEAMNAMES!

Mini rant over, all trainer pokemon will have nicknames. They will not be following the Color Rules because forget that noise. Still coming up with meaningful on trainer character nicknames is difficult for some characters. So I will be taking suggestions, so please hit me with your best shot.

Also if you have ideas for what pokemon the rangers should have, send me your suggestive and why they would have them. Now to experiment with something fun, first person to message me with Fluffy's nature will get to pick a pokemon out for one the characters. One entry per person please. So until next time everybody.


End file.
